1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus using an electrophotographic system and more particularly to an image forming apparatus having a member for wiping off toner on an intermediate transfer member.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus for forming an image on a recording material using an electrophotographic system employs a method of transferring an image transferred once to an intermediate transfer member to a recording material in order to form a high quality image corresponding to a variety of the recording materials in terms of size and material.
As a method for removing toner left on the intermediate transfer member after the toner image is transferred to the recording material, a method of bringing a blade shaped member into a contact with the intermediate member by applying pressure and a method of bringing a brush member applied with a voltage into a contact with the intermediate transfer member by applying pressure while rotating it are known.
However, sometimes the above-mentioned methods cannot sufficiently remove a small-particle substance, such as an additive contained in toner. Thus, a method of bringing unwoven fabric into a contact with the intermediate transfer member by applying pressure so as to wipe off remaining toner has been employed in recent years.
However, according to the method of wiping off the toner, if removal of toner is continued by forming the toner image on the intermediate transfer member repeatedly, toner is accumulated in a contact portion between the wiping member and the intermediate transfer member. Then, this accumulated toner passes the contact portion, thereby causing cleaning failure.